rpnationfandomcom-20200222-history
Hornbuckle
Hornbuckle 'is one of the many monstrous Kaju. Defeated, resurrected, and then tamed by Nitrus-Kaiser, this animalistic war machine takes the form of an anthropomorphic cyborg goat. Biography Like the rest of his kind, Hornbuckle was initially slayed by the trident-wielding warrior known as Nitrus-Kaiser (then known as Kaiser Rogue) and became imprisoned within a small black crystal. However, when Nitrus-Kaiser was resurrected after his fall to insanity and the death that followed, the former hero decided to free Hornbuckle and the rest of the Kaju race, so they could then be enslaved to fulfill the wishes of DeathLord Nexus XIII. Personality Hornbuckle has a tendency to be rather dimwitted, and possesses a noticeable lack of strategic intelligence. He always relies on simply storming in on his targets and firing as many projectiles as he can, rather than using speed, cunning, or stealth to his advantage. This brute force attitude essentially defines Hornbuckle's personality in a total nutshell. Another trait of his is that he also speaks rather slowly. Appearance Hornbuckle resembles a bipedal, half-goat, half-machine monstrosity. His fur is very thin and has a khaki-tan color. He has two twisted ram-like horns on his head that curl sideways, and a wide, short, pig-like snout that blows out steam, with the bottom half being robotic. His left eye is organic and colored a dark green, while his right eye is colored neon red and is fully cybernetic, complete with a metal faceplate. His left shoulder has an iron, shield-shaped plate, augmented with a red targeting laser, while his right shoulder is bare, as well as his biceps. His forearms and hands, however, are replaced with robotic prosthetics, equipped with a metal riot shield and a multi-barreled assault cannon that spins while firing, for his left and right arms respectively. His upper chest is also armored with a metal plate, divided into two separate sections, while his belly area is exposed. On top of that, he wears an ammunition strap that starts from his waist, wraps around his left shoulder, and is inserted into his weapon. His right leg is made of solid steel, with a large boot at the end, while he wears half a pair of khaki pants on his other leg. He carry a cylindrical plasma battery on his back, which serves as his main weak spot. Weapon(s)/Equipment M.B.H.A.C. Short for ''Multi-Barreled Heavy Assault Cannon, this weapon takes the place of Hornbuckle's right arm. It has six barrels and spins while firing, meaning it operates similarly to a minigun, although the M.B.H.A.C. is much shorter in length, and has multiple firing modes. These firing modes include: * '''Ballistic: '''Fires a wide shower of high-caliber bullets that spray all over the place, with an insane degree of inaccuracy. However, the extreme rate of fire makes up for this flaw in that it essentially allows Hornbuckle to send down a literal wall of bullets. Anything that lies within its path is often shredded up into a pile of bloody red confetti. This is the most often used of the different firing modes. * '''Napalm: '''Functions like your average flamethrower, emitting a powerful stream of flame that sets everything on fire, allowing it to cause additional damage over time. However, its range is relatively short, restricting it to close quarters, and changing aim while shooting will cause the stream of fire to bend. Nonetheless, it's an absolute tool of destruction up close, and is extremely useful when Hornbuckle has to face off against multiple targets. * '''Plasma: '''Unleashes a rapid storm of plasma with pinpoint accuracy, completely melting through surfaces. The only downside to this firing mode is that the plasma projectiles move slower than bullets, but on the other hand, they're larger too. It also overheats faster than other modes, but it also has significantly longer range due to its very high accuracy. Perfect against armored or hiding targets. * '''Missiles: '''Launches heat-seeking missiles that home in on hostile targets, detonating on impact with a moderately sized blast radius. This is the only firing mode that causes splash damage. Its main downsides, however, are that it has a slow rate of fire as well as a slow projectile velocity, making it easier to dodge with the right timing. However, it's also the most powerful of firing modes. The M.B.H.A.C. has a seemingly endless supply of ammo, but overheats after a prolonged firing period, requiring a cooldown. Riot Shield A steel plated shield connected to Hornbuckle's left arm, capable of easily deflecting attacks, especially projectiles and explosives. Significantly increases his defensive capabilities. Abilities Offensive Abilities * '''Earthquake: '''By stomping across the ground, Hornbuckle can cause the area around him to shake, knocking his enemies completely off balance, and causing destruction around him. Defensive Abilities * '''Extreme Durability: As a walking war machine, Hornbuckle can withstand massive amounts of punishment. Even blasts from a tank don't seem to cause him to flinch. Other Abilities * '''High Accuracy: '''Although his weapons aren't the most sufficient at range, Hornbuckle possesses pinpoint accuracy due to his cybernetic augmentations, allowing him to easily track his enemies' movements with his M.B.H.A.C. Weaknesses * '''Massive Size: '''Hornbuckle is a very huge target, making him very easy to land hits on. * '''Slow Movement: '''Hornbuckle is essentially a tank in nature. He moves extremely slow due to the intense, heavy weight of his weapons and armor, even to the point of being unable to enter a sprint. His heavy weight makes him unable to dodge most incoming attacks, making him a very easy target to wail on. * '''Short Attack Range: '''Hornbuckle's weapons aren't necessarily equipped for long range combat. If his opponent manages to keep some distance from Hornbuckle, they should be able to avoid most of his attacks with relative ease. Category:Tren Category:Kaju Category:Males Category:Evil Category:Gun Users Category:Villains Category:Cyborgs Category:Immortals Category:Aura Universe